


Not Supposed to Be Doing That

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You find Steve and Bucky asleep in your bed.





	Not Supposed to Be Doing That

 

It had been three weeks since you’d been shot, three weeks of physical therapy, three weeks of forced bedrest, three weeks with no sex - doctor’s orders - and three weeks in which you were going crazy, bored out of your mind. You’d finally convinced the boys to let you go back to work, so Steve had put you on desk duty, ordered it to be exact, and he’d given you the most boring job imaginable, monitoring the compound’s security cameras. Stark had equipped the place with more technology than the Tower in the city, so monitoring security consisted of trying to stay awake while staring at television screens with various views of the compound. The most interesting thing to happen was a squirrel setting off some motion sensors near the garage. You’d only been at it for four days and you were ready to give up and go back to bedrest.

It was late, well after midnight. when your relief arrived and you started back to your room. You were tired, but it was a good tired. After the emotional rollercoaster you’d dealt with over the last few weeks, things seemed to be calming down - Steve and Bucky were getting along better than ever, your wounds were mostly healed, and you were content, happy, in a really good place, though your craving for the boys, your need to be with the boys, was becoming difficult to manage. You were going to have to convince Dr. Cho to ease up on your restrictions, in particular the ‘no sex’ rule.

You walked past first Bucky’s door, then Steve’s, pausing briefly in between them, wondering if you should go in. But you wanted both of the super soldiers, one would not suffice, so instead of knocking on either door, you continued to your own. You stepped inside, closing it behind yourself, leaning against it while you kicked off your shoes and peeled off your jeans and t-shirt, dropping them in the hamper outside the bathroom as you made your way toward the bed.

You’d turned all the lights in the room off when you’d left, so you were surprised to see the bedside lamp on, illuminating the two men sleeping in your bed. They were facing each other, legs tangled together, Bucky’s arm under Steve’s head, his knee tucked up under Steve’s thigh, his metal fingers tangled in the super soldier’s hair, their lips a breath apart.

You stopped dead in your tracks, a wave of emotions crashing over you. God, you hadn’t realized until that moment how much you actually loved them, how much you needed them, not just because the sex was incredible, mind-blowingly incredible, but because they had become a part of your life you could not live without. You known for a while that you loved them, knew that they meant more to you than anything in the world, but seeing them there, sleeping quietly in your bed, everything just fell into place. It was almost as if you heard the click as your world settled.

You kneeled on the end of the bed, your knee hitting Bucky’s foot. He stirred, his head coming up, a smile crossing his lips. He held his hand out to you, fingers wiggling. You took it, laughing as he pulled you down, your elbow hitting Steve in the gut, drawing a disgruntled groan from him and a chuckle from Bucky. The two men sandwiched you between them, Steve’s face buried against the side of your neck, while Bucky’s lips were drifting up and down your jaw, his hand easing up your side to cup your breast, his thumb circling the nipple, the hard nub straining against the lacy fabric of your bra. Steve’s lips closed around your pulse point, his teeth scraping the sensitive skin, his fingers caressing your inner thigh.

Your legs fell open, a contented sigh escaping you. You felt Steve smile against the side of your neck as he traced your hip, his hand flattening as he circled your belly button. He slowly slipped it into your panties, his fingers teasing you, your hips rising to meet his fingers, your need for him, for both of them, suddenly overwhelming you. It had been too long.

Bucky’s mouth on yours swallowed the needy moan trying to get out, his tongue diving in, flicking against the roof of your mouth and dancing across your teeth, his metal hand resting lightly on your throat, not squeezing, no pressure, just a reminder of who was in control.

Your back arched, the kiss deepening, Steve’s fingers sinking into you, three knuckles deep, pumping agonizingly slow, while Bucky’s hand on your throat tightened the tiniest bit, cutting off your air for a brief second. Your eyes rolled back in your head, your hips wiggling, undulating against Steve’s exploring fingers. He slid his arm under you, turning you to face him, his mouth replacing Bucky’s.

Bucky worked the bra and underwear from your body, tossing them to the floor, his hands sliding over every inch of you, setting your skin on fire with desire. His hands slid over your ass, his lips against your ear, quietly asking your permission. You could only moan and nod before Steve was kissing you again, his fingers thrusting harder and deeper while Bucky’s finger carefully circled your tight hole, the lube he’d put on his finger cold enough to startle you, drawing a chuckle from Bucky and soft words whispered in your ear.

You did your best to relax, confident that neither of the boys would hurt you, confident that  _ Bucky _  would never hurt you. The tip of his finger eased into you, carefully, gently, allowing you time to adjust, Bucky completely attuned to you and how you were doing, what you were feeling. He took his time, easing his finger in and out, stretching you slowly, carefully preparing you for his cock. 

Steve’s fingers moved in tandem with Bucky’s, separated only by a thin piece of flesh, the sensation making you gasp. You didn’t know what you had expected, but the zings of pleasure shooting up and down your spine took you by surprise. You had a hand on the back of Steve’s neck, the other tangled in Bucky’s hair, holding him to you as he marked your shoulder, murmuring praises into your skin.

It seemed like forever that you were lost in the pleasure the boys were eliciting from you, drowning in it, consumed by it. They were gentle, patient, holding their passion in check as they prepared you to take both of them, fingers buried deep inside of you, thrusting and pumping, opening you up for them. You were moaning, undulating, writhing in pleasure under their tender touches, already pushed to the limit, desperate to have them inside of you.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look and low whispers, their breath hot against your skin. Bucky pulled you close, laced his fingers with yours, holding it tight as his cock eased into you  taking his time, stopping every inch or so to press soft kisses into your shoulders and the back of your neck.

You were whimpering, balanced perfectly on the precipice between pleasure and pain, your head on Steve’s shoulder, his lips against your ear, murmuring sweet words, while Bucky praised you from behind, the sound of his voice washing over you, keeping you calm as he pressed into you. It wasn’t until he was fully seated, his fingers digging into your shoulder, his lips on your neck, that Steve moved, pulling your leg over his hip, his cockhead teasing at the lips of your pussy. You took a deep breath and squeezed your eyes closed as Steve entered you, a tremor racing through your body as he filled you. 

“Oh fuck,” you gasped.

“We got you, doll,” Steve whispered in your ear.

Overwhelmed by the emotions, the sense of fullness, the sensations racing through you, all you could do was nod and whimper, your lower lip caught between your teeth, your nails digging crescent moons into Steve’s bicep. He and Bucky moved as one entity, inching out of you until only the tips of their cocks remained, sinful moans coming from both of them. Bucky reached over and wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s neck, dragging him closer, their lips connecting over your shoulder, both of them thrusting hard and deep, your body crushed between theirs, every nerve ending alight with sinful bliss. 

God, the fullness, the feel of having both of them inside of you, fucking you, controlling you, owning you, was insane, crazy, mind-boggling, and better than anything you’d ever experienced. You were whining, whimpering, begging for more, moving with them, letting them do as they pleased, wanting nothing more than for them to make you come undone, to tear you apart bit by bit. You were close, unbelievably close to coming, the coil deep in the pit of your stomach wound impossibly tight, though you weren’t sure you would survive something that incredible, that intense.

Steve pinched your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, drawing blood to the surface, while Bucky’s hand wrapped around your throat from behind, squeezing gently, cutting off your air supply just enough that the pleasure suddenly racing through you was increased tenfold, a hundredfold, more than you could have thought possible. They thrust even harder, moving eerily in sync, until white stars were exploding behind your eyelids, bursting into colored patterns, a rainbow of light cascading over you, your head filled with the sound of the boys praising you and murmuring your name.

The intensity of what you were feeling finally burst out of you in a primal scream of pure pleasure as Bucky’s teeth sank into the back of your neck, his own orgasm taking him, a deep guttural moan leaving him, while Steve kissed first you, then Bucky, still pumping his hips, wildly out of control, his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, using it for leverage to fuck you harder, burying himself deep inside of you. He let go with a strangled moan, his eyes rolling back in his head as he climaxed.

When it was over, the three of you laid tangled together, Bucky and Steve gently caressing you. Bucky was the first to move, rising from the bed and disappearing into the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a warm washcloth. He cleaned you up while Steve got you a glass of water and grabbed a t-shirt - one of his - from the chair in the corner. Once you were settled to their satisfaction, they returned to the bed, surrounding you with their warmth.

“Don’t tell Dr. Cho,” you mumbled against Bucky’s chest. “I’m not supposed to be doing that.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Steve chuckled. “We won’t be telling her about  _ that _ .”

You smiled, kissing first Steve, then Bucky, sighing as their arms tightened around you and your eyes drifted closed, their quiet whispers lulling you to sleep.

 


End file.
